1. Field of the Invention
The inventive concept relates to a tape package, and more particularly, to a tape package in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a thin tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) have been developed, an industry of tape packages used as components of driver chips of display devices is also developing. The tape package uses a tape automated bonding (TAB) method using an input/output wiring pattern that is mounted on a tape wiring substrate by being directly attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) or a display panel.